Double Trouble
by Fareway
Summary: After the twins make a mistake that causes injury to Hiccup, they both pledge to become servants to him as payment; obeying his every command and tending to his every whim. After awhile, however, their presence begins to get to Hiccup and now he must find a way to get them off his back. Extremely busy, paused for the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Tiny little feet pitter pattered across the ground as their owner scurried along throughout the village of Berk. The small field mouse lifted up its head to sniff the air, searching for the correct scent. The hurried along, following the trail to the food and avoiding the eyes of the Vikings that walked the streets mere feet from it position.<p>

The field mouse found its way to the sack of grains and vegetables lying out beside a house. After sniffing again, it scurried away to continue in its search for what it wanted.

Unbeknownst to it, a large, black dragon lay down on the ground, eyes big and claws steady on the dirt. The Night Fury's butt wiggled back and forth, ready to spring forward once the little mouse came closer. Toothless' eyes moved from the left to the right as they followed the field mouse; his wiggled increased as the moment to pounce approached.

And just when the little field mouse thought it was clear, a large black paw came down upon it and squished it to the ground unable to move. It let out a scared squeak, the mouse not injured but afraid it will be soon.

Toothless tilted his head and slowly lifted up his paw to see the mouse beneath it, but the little guy started to dash off so his paw was replaced back down. Toothless kept hitting it innocently; playing with the tiny creature like it was the most entertaining thing in the world.

Across the street were the teens, Hiccup, Astrid and the twins to be exact. They were walking over to the forge, Hiccup wanting to pick up his shield for their training exercise.

In the forge, Gobber was going through the old stuff he had stored away up in the small loft where he use to keep Bork's notes. The Viking was standing on a ladder, his body moving to the beat of the tune he was silently singing to himself.

"Hey Gobber," Hiccup greeted with a smile and a wave, looking up at his old blacksmithing mentor as he, Astrid and the twins walked in.

Gobber turned his head around to greet them, smiling as he lay eyes on the kids and turning his body for a better angle to talk.

"Oh, hey Hiccup." He replied with equal everyday happiness.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked, walking over to the table were his shield was. He bent down and picked it up, looking back at Gobber with curiousity.

"Oh just rummaging through some old things." Gobber replied, stretching out his arm and bringing down a large chest. He grunted after placing the chest down on the floor of the forge; his hands at his hips as he shook his head at the memories.

"This is the chest where I kept my first weapons I ever made." He stated, pointing down at the large box in front of him. Hiccup came over with furrowed eyebrows, curious as to what was inside. Gobber blew away the dust that collected on top of the lid before proceeding to open it, smiling as he laid eyes upon the babies he first made. He bent down and brought out a stick with nails sticking out of it.

"What's that supposed to be?" Hiccup questioned.

"I made this boy before I even knew how to smith." Gobber stated, "How old was I? Eh, I don't remember." He shrugged and replaced it back in the chest.

The teens leaned over and glanced inside; Hiccup grimaced while Astrid tilted her head with fascination. Ruff and Tuff stared inside with open mouths and awed expressions.

"Those look really lethal," Hiccup commented; "And you used them to kill dragons?" he asked.

"You'd think wouldn't ya, but no, I made them for fun; just tinkering with a few ideas." Gobber replied nonchalantly.

"Whoa," Tuffnut exclaimed as he reached in and pulled out a curled up whip. "Look at this bad boy." He and his sister gawked at it.

"Ah, the whip; I remember this baby." Gobber said, taking it from the twins and holding it out with glory. "This puppy can slice through skin like butter, right up to the bone." He stated before uncurling it, hauling it backwards, and then heaving it forward. The tip of the whip cracked at the air before coming back to Gobber.

Hiccup flinched from the sound, raising his hands up a little and closing his eyes.

"Sounds painful." He commented, relaxing again as the whip was curled back up.

"It was," Gobber chuckled before replacing the weapon back in the chest.

"Well, we've gotta go; have fun with those Gobber." Hiccup said, walking out behind Astrid who was pushing the twins away before they did something stupid.

"Alright, have fun with your dragon training." Gobber said with a farewell.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called, glancing over at his dragon. "Come on bud, let's go!"

Toothless stood up, his mouth flapping up and down as he chewed on the mouse gently with his gums. He stopped this as he looked at his rider, spitting out the tiny creature before prancing on over to him. The field mouse scurried away, all soaked with Night Fury saliva.

* * *

><p>Ruff and Tuff flew down with their Zippleback towards the Academy, swooping through the doorway and landing amongst their fellow dragon trainers. They giggled to each other as they dismounted their saddles. Hiccup and Astrid walked over to them, curious as to why they were late.<p>

"Where were you guys? We were supposed to start training fifteen minutes ago." Hiccup questioned.

"We were busing snatching **this**!" Tuff exclaimed excitedly as he held out the whip he kept behind his back. Hiccup and Astrid were taken back,

"Gobber's whip?" Astrid was shocked, but knew they'd pull something like this.

"I know right, here check this out." Tuff unrolled the whip and flung it outward, the tip cracking as it smacked against the atmosphere. The loud crackle made the dragons stir and back up, a little frightened from the sound; Snotlout and Fishlegs, who were on their dragons, grunted with annoyance and calmed their dragons down.

"You guys aren't supposed to have that." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, but we wanted to play with it for a bit." Ruff said, grabbing it from her brother and flinging it in the sky again, grimacing as it crackled once more.

"You heard what Gobber said, that thing could cut straight through skin, right up to the bone." Astrid reminded them.

"Yeah so?" Tuff asked, taking it back from his sister.

"So, it's lethal and dangerous." Hiccup concluded.

"That thing looks like a torture device Dagur would use." Snotlout commented.

"Exactly," Hiccup said, glancing back at Snotlout before approaching the twins. "Now take it back." He said with authority.

"Aw, come on Hiccup. Just let us play with it for a little while." Ruff pouted.

"How 'bout this, just let us whip it a few more times and then we'll take it back." Tuff tried to make a deal. Hiccup sighed and stared at them, turning his focus to Astrid who came up beside him.

"You know they won't take it back unless you agree." She stated in a low voice.

Hiccup sighed again, "I know." He turned back to the twins.

"Fine, a few more and then you guys are giving it back to Gobber." The twins cheered and budded heads; Hiccup and Astrid returned to what they were doing before.

Tuffnut retracted his arm to whip the whip before it was grabbed by his sister.

"Hey, it's my turn!" She complained.

"No it's not!"

"Yeah it is!"

"You had your turn, now it's mine!"

"Give it!"

"Let go!"

They both fought over it, Tuffnut keeping it out of Ruffnut's reach so that she wouldn't take it from him. Their scuffling could easily be heard and Hiccup and Astrid rolled their eyes.

"…knew that would happen." Astrid commented as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Tuffnut yanked the whip back with all his might, not aware that the force of his struggle had caused the tip to journey over towards Hiccup. The tip crackled as it met Hiccup's back, the boy screaming from the pain. The sound of both alerted everyone as to what just happened; Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs looking shocked and terrified as the twins look equally as shocked, but now feeling extremely guilty.

Toothless screeched with rage at the twins, growling at them with slit eyes and white teeth.

"Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed, as she knelt down beside Hiccup who was now on his knees, his left hand clutching the upper right side of his back just below the shoulder and arm pit. Snotlout and Fishlegs jumped off of their saddles and rushed over, huddling around their friend who was hissing and groaning from the pain.

"Let me see it." Astid asked nicely, gently removing his hand from the wound. His breathes were hitched as the pain was too much. The teen's expression was all the same as they saw blood seeping through not only Hiccup's tunic, but his wool jacket as well.

"Hiccup!" Tuffnut exclaimed, "Oh Thor, I'm so sorry!" he pleading for forgiveness as he and his sister ran over, but they were stopped when Toothless hissed at them.

"This is your fault." Ruffnut blamed Tuff.

"My fault?! You were the one trying to grab it from me!" Tuff defended himself.

"Well you—"

"It's both of your guy's faults!" Astrid exclaimed with tightly clenched fists as she held in her anger. "You both hurt Hiccup!" she yelled at them; Snotlout and Fishlegs helping Hiccup up so they could take him to see Gothi.

The twins were frozen after they heard Astrid, glancing at each other with shocked, guilty faces. Astrid stared at them for a few seconds before she left with the others, leaving the twins to think about what they just did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I came up with this story on the fly and have it all planned out. Because of my writer's block for A Banished Beast and Night Fury Down, I was going to work on this until I can continue them.**

**I'm probably not going to have any more author notes in this story besides this one, so thank you all for the reviews, followers, and favoriters! I hope you enjoy the story and apologies for any typos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Gothi applied a large coat of a glossy substance on the open gash that split Hiccup's skin. The boy hissed and shut his eyes, the pain increasing for a moment before it died down and the area felt cold and numb. This was needed for Gothi to stitch the gash closed without causing more pain; the substance numbed his skin and protected the area from infection.<p>

The wound was nasty, many layers of skin having been cut, but thankfully it wasn't straight down to the bone. It was very bloody though, a descent sized pile of red colored, soaked rags lying by the bed Hiccup sat on were used to stop the blood. The flow never really stopped and Gothi worked quickly to thread the wound close.

The ones present in the room along with Hiccup and Gothi were Toothless, Stoick, Gobber and Astrid. The other teens didn't want to see all of the blood and decided to stay outside. The twins, however, were not given a choice on the matter. Stoick was so furious that he grounded them from dragon riding and ordered they stay outside while Hiccup was being taken care of. With his anger, Stoick didn't think just taking away the privilege to ride dragons was enough of a punishment, but Astrid said otherwise, aiding him in his final decision. She in question was sitting by Hiccup along with Stoick as the young Viking's laceration was being stitched back together.

Outside the house, Snotlout and Fishlegs remained waiting as the twins left a while ago; the guilt really getting to them. They now walked across the wooden bridge to one of the towers, their Zippleback, Barf and Belch, following behind as riding was prohibited for them. Their movements were sloppy and sorrow hung around them like a large black cloud.

"This is terrible." Ruffnut commented, her eyes remaining down towards the ground.

"I know, Stoick was terrifying… and intimidating. I'm glad I went to the bathroom this morning." Tuff stated.

"I mean, we didn't intentionally try to hurt Hiccup." Ruff tried to cheer them up.

"Yeah, it was an accident." Tuff joined in, the two of them looking at each other. "So why do I continue to feel like this?"

"I know right?" Ruff agreed.

"I mean, I always love watching violence… but that was just—Errr, make it go away!" Tuffnut complained, pounding at his chest as if that would help ease the guilty feeling.

"What are we going to do?" Ruffnut questioned.

"I don't know; we've got to make it up to Hiccup somehow." Tuff stated, stopping the beatings he delivered to himself. "But how…?"

They glanced around for a bit before landing their eyes back on each other.

Ruffnut shrugged, "We could help him out if he needs it." She suggested.

A smile tugged on the corners of Tuffnut's mouth, "Hey, yeah! And we could listen to his orders." He added proudly. A smile began forming on Ruffnut's face as well.

"And make sure he's taking his medicine!"

"And that he's sleeping well!"

"And that he's eating!"

"And that he doesn't get hurt again!" they shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>A sling was placed over Hiccup's shoulders, his right arm lying within it. The slash had been stitched shut and the blood stopped; Hiccup's chest wrapped with white bandages to secure the wound. A clean tunic was given and Astrid helped him put it on as well as a clean wool jacket. A couple of hisses escaped his lips from the movement of his right arm, Astrid wincing as he did so not trying to cause any more pain.<p>

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay." Hiccup replied softly.

Stoick turned to Gobber and Gothi.

"Is there anything else that can be done?" Gothi glanced up at him before peered down and drawing in the dirt. Gobber nodded his head before looking back up at his friend.

"She says as long as his arm is in the sling for a couple of weeks, the wound will heal. Other than that, I say take it easy and get some rest lad." Gobber stated. Hiccup nodded and got up off the bed; Astrid helping him, her hand on his back as she walked him out the door and back to his house.

Stoick sighed heavily and placed a hand on his forehead. Gobber rested his own hand on Stoick's shoulder, giving the man a nod in reassurance.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're comfortable?" Astrid asked, standing beside Hiccup's bed where the boy was laying on his side.<p>

"Yeah, thanks Astrid."

"No problem, you get some rest okay." She said softly, bidding him farewell as she disappeared down the steps. Toothless came over and cooed, curling up beside the bed and laying his head on the edge near Hiccup's. He smiled before closing his eyes.

Astrid closed the door behind her, getting quite the surprise to find the twins staring at her once she turned around. She gasped from the shock of their sudden presence before placing her hands on her hips and glaring at them.

"What do _you_ guys want?" she asked rather harshly.

"We just wanted to make sure Hiccup was okay." Ruffnut answered.

"Of course he's not; he's in a lot of pain no thanks to you guys." She said, brushing them aside and striding off.

"Oh come on Astrid, go easy on us, we said we were sorry." Tuff pleaded.

"Yeah well, until I hear Hiccup excepting that apology, you guys are _not_ off the hook." She said, not looking back as she continued to walk away.

Ruff and Tuff glanced at each other before taking a look at the house. Knowing they couldn't do anything right now, they walked away.

But they had made their choice; they vowed to serve Hiccup until their debt was paid. And it was going to be paid in full.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Hiccup to recover enough for him to get back out and do the things he normally did. The fact that he had to do things with only his left now was a bit depressing, but he managed; besides, he was more dominant with the left anyway.<p>

It was the next day in the late evening and Hiccup was currently in the forge working on some of his blue prints for Toothless' tail. They would have been out riding by now, Toothless loving the sunset hours, but because of Hiccup's current "disability"—boy he hated that word—he wasn't allowed to do anything crazy. He asked his dad if they could still do training tomorrow, promising that they'd limit to the casual evil rider game. Surprisingly, Stoick agreed and Hiccup didn't complain.

The place was quiet and Toothless lay just outside, resting his head as Hiccup worked by the table vertical to the entrance. The Night Fury's tail flopped up and down every once in a while, his mouth opening and closing as well.

Hiccup glanced down at him and chuckled, smiling a little. Toothless was probably dreaming of catching fish, he had a tendency of doing that.

Hiccup had looked away from Toothless and focused back on his project to miss seeing the Night Fury wake up and lift up his head. His eyes were wide for a bit before they narrowed a little as the twins walked up to them. Hiccup hadn't noticed them until they came into the forge.

He lifted up his head and glanced at them before returning his attention to his drawing.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey Hiccup," they greeted back in unison. It amazed Hiccup at how they could do that sometimes; always reminded them that they were twins, two individuals of the same person. But the twins didn't wait for a casual conversation before speaking what was on their mind.

"Look, Hiccup, we wanted to apologize for what we did to you the other day." Tuff started.

"We're really sorry, Hiccup; we should have listened to you and because we didn't you got hurt and that's completely unfair." Ruff added.

Hiccup smiled and dropped his attention from his project to look at them.

"Thank you guys." He said with a sincere smile. It was nice to hear them apologize, and he could tell Toothless enjoyed the apology as well as the dragon had physically relaxed a bit.

"Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?" Tuff asked.

"Just make sure you listen next time, and pay attention to your surroundings." Hiccup answered with a soft voice.

"Listen, got it." Ruff replied.

"Pay attention, check." Tuff replied.

"Can you do that for me?" Hiccup asked, wanting to make sure they understood him.

"Absolutely," Tuff answered.

"We gotcha Hiccup." Ruff replied.

"Good, I'm glad." Hiccup replied with a smile and turned back to this drawing. He looked up with a frown and furrowed eye brows before slowly glancing back over his shoulder. The twins were still standing there looking at him.

"Uh… you guys can leave you know." He informed them nicely.

"We want make sure you okay." Tuffnut responded.

Hiccup chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you need help with anything?" Ruff inquired.

"No, I'm good." Hiccup answered, that awkward atmosphere making him uncomfortable. "Uh, yea, uh… I'm just… gonna go to bed early tonight. Um, my dad probably wants me to rest more than I have to." He said, as he placed his drawings in the drawers and headed out.

"Yeah okay." Tuffnut responded.

"Of course." Ruffnut answered.

"I'll… see you tomorrow then." Hiccup said with a silent goodbye.

"Goodnight!" the twins replied in unison as they continued to stand in the forge while watching Hiccup leave.

Toothless had gotten up from his cozy little ball and walked home with Hiccup. The two of them climbed into their respected beds and settled in.

"I wonder what's up with them; never seen them act like _that_ before." Hiccup inquired as he stared up at his ceiling. He sighed, "Maybe it'll pass by tomorrow morning." He figured and closed his eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Hiccup's head moved to the side, his mind waking up from the restful sleep he had. He blinked open his eyes and yawned, sitting up in his bed. He rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and looked in front of him.<p>

His body jerked from fright and his eyes were as round as a full moon. He screamed a back away a bit from the surprise of seeing the twins staring at him with smiles on either side of his bed.

"Good morning, Hiccup!" they greeted cheerfully.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Hiccup questioned, the covers up over him as if he needed protection; though of course he did feel a bit disturbed at their presence while he was **_sleeping_**.

"We climbed through your window. You sleep like a baby." Tuffnut informed nonchalantly.

"WHY?!" Hiccup extended the contents of that word to its fullest.

"Why you sleep so soundly? I don't know," Tuffnut shrugged, "but I will search to the ends of the earth to find that answer for you, Hiccup." He finished with a smile.

"No, I mean, why are you here—in **my room**?" Hiccup had settled down a little bit.

"We wanted to make sure no one came in and hurt ya." Ruff replied.

"Yeah you know, like Alvin or Dagur." Tuff added.

"…Or a field mouse; I saw one the other day, those things are crafty." Ruff stated.

Hiccup sighed and face palmed himself with his free hand.

"Look, I know what you guys are trying to do, and I appreciate it… to a very small extent. But I already told you, you guys are forgiven, I accept your apologies, all is okay." He tried to explain it to them fully.

"Nonsense, Hiccup. A simple apology isn't enough for the crime we committed." Tuffnut informed him, closing his eyes as he placed a hand on his hips and waved the other one.

"We intended to repay our debt in full." Ruffnut added.

"And what would that consist of?" Hiccup questioned, though he was pretty sure he didn't want to know. Tuffnut came over and put his arm around Hiccup's shoulders. Hiccup looked at his hand before looking at Tuff.

"Don't worry Hiccup, we got your back." He said with a wink. Hiccup moved away from him and stood up from his bed, his arms out in front.

"You guys don't need to be my guardians; nothing bad is going to happen to me, okay."

"That's what everybody says." Ruff replied before her brother took over.

"Life's a risk, Hiccup; you could fall down the stairs, choke on your food, or even crash Toothless." Tuffnut notified, directing attention to said dragon still resting over on his rock. He was awake, just listening to the conversation and laughing on the inside.

"Toothless and I have never crashed." Hiccup stated annoyingly.

"_Never_? I don't think so." Tuff responded.

"What about those times with the Screaming Death?" Ruff announced.

"It knocked us off balance." Hiccup defended.

"Or the time with those blue flowers?" Tuff proclaimed.

"Toothless was sick."

"What about that time with Dagur, I heard from Snotlout you got shot down." Tuff said with a pointed finger.

"Guys, I don't need protection. Look at me, I'm fine!" Hiccup shouted. He had to rethink that statement as his one arm was in a sling.

"Besides the obvious injury, I don't need any protection!" It just wasn't working, no matter what he said; the twins wouldn't listen to him.

"Hiccup, you're prone to danger. You've been captured my Alvin," Ruff started the list.

"Targeted by Dagur,"

"Attacked by rogue dragons,"

"Electrocuted by lightning,"

"Almost drowned from the lightning,"

"Almost got eaten alive by a Whispering Death,"

"Okay, thank you for keeping a note of all of that." Hiccup retorted sarcastically.

"Don't worry Hiccup; we're going to make sure you're safe." Tuffnut finished.

"O-kay." Hiccup replied in a low, aggravated tone.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Toothless flew into the Academy and landed beside Astrid who was on Stormfly, the two of them all ready to get on with their training lesson. Coming right behind him were the twins, flying in on their Zippleback, Barf and Belch. Once they landed, Hiccup glanced over at them, the twins responding with "innocent" smiles. Hiccup sighed silently to himself and rolled his eyes to the other direction before addressing the rest of his friends.<p>

"Okay gang, today we're just doing the simple evil-dragon exercise, in which case Snotlout will be the evil dragon." He informed, Snotlout making a fist pump along with muffled cheer.

"Anybody who gets tagged—"Hiccup was interrupted by Snotlout.

"Loses; hahaha! Which will happen to everybody;" He bragged selfishly. "Especially you mister one leg." He said, pointing at Hiccup. Hiccup narrowed his eyes and glared at Snotlout, Toothless letting out a growl.

Hookfang had to jump away from his spot as a cloud of green smoke journeyed over and blew up, both dragon and rider gasping from the surprise attack.

"Hey, watch it!" Snotlout warned. The twins sneered at him.

"Then don't insult Hiccup." Tuffnut stated as he and his sister crossed their arms over their chests.

"So, who cares!?" Snotlout complained big time.

Astrid and Stormfly walked up to stand beside Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid leaning in to whisper to her friend.

"What's gotten into the twins?" she asked, noticing their strange behavior. "It's rare that they'd listen to you, let alone defend you."

"I'll—tell you later." Hiccup replied with a slight mumble, informing Astrid that he wasn't in the mood to explain just yet. Toothless turned towards the entrance of the academy, Hiccup making a final announcement.

"Remember, don't let Snotlout tag you." He said before he and Toothless flew out, followed by Astrid, the twins and then Fishlegs. Snotlout sneered at Hiccup's remark before leading Hookfang out to chase down their targets.

Anybody could have guessed that Snotlout's first choice of victim would be Hiccup, so it wasn't a surprise when he and Hookfang raced to catch up to the Night Fury.

Hiccup glanced behind him as he heard Hookfang approach from behind, the only reason they could was due to the fact that Toothless let them.

"Give it up, Hiccup, you can't beat The Snotman and his Monstrous Nightmare!" the teen gloated obnoxiously.

"You always say that Snotlout, but you never seem to live up to it!" Hiccup retorted, a smile etching onto his features as he witnessed Snotlout's grin turn upside down into a sneer.

"You're going to regret saying that!" Snotlout hollered before whispering to Hookfang; "Come on Hookfang, let's get 'em." Hookfang rolls his eyes before huffing and bursting forwards.

Hiccup leans forward, ready for Toothless to match and master that exact move before something, or rather someone(s) interfere.

Barf and Belch let out their gas and spark it, sending a ball of fire right in front of Hookfang and Snotlout. Snotlout screams from sudden fright and Hookfang shrieks from almost getting hit.

"What the…?" Hiccup says, before he and Toothless stop and turn around, hovering in place. They watch with surprise as Hookfang and Snotlout get bombarded with fireballs until they fall down and crash land into the snowy hill side below.

The rest of the riders meet up with them and land beside Hookfang, the poor dragon using all of its strength to pull its head out of the large pile of snow. Once he's free, he hisses and growls, shaking the snow off of his body.

Snotlout struggles to get out of the snow, his shouts of protest and anger muffled into mumbles. He finally breathes air again just as the twins and their dragons land along with the others.

"Sheesh you two, if you wanted to be the evil dragon so much, you could have just told me!" he complained, throwing his hands into the air. The twins didn't reply, but rather glared at Snotlout and cross their arms across their chests.

"What's wrong with you guys?!" Astrid started, "You could have hurt Hookfang."

"Hey! What about me?!" Snotlout retorted at Astrid outburst.

"Snotlout was attacking Hiccup." Ruffnut said simply.

"Uh, I thought that was the whole point to the training exercise." Fishlegs commented. Hiccup groaned and rubbed his temples.

"I told you guys to stop it, okay? I already forgave you for what you did; my dad already forgives you… even Astrid forgives you!" Hiccup began ranting.

"No I don't."

"Okay, forget about that last part. The point is you two don't need to tend to my every whim. Understand?"

"Uh huh," Tuff replied.

"Of course Hiccup." Ruff replied.

Hiccup sighed in relief, thinking that his problems were finally over.

* * *

><p>The front door of the Haddock house opens to invite Berk's chief inside, the man sighing heavily from the day's work. After closing the door, Stoick takes off his helmet and whips his forehead free of sweat before replacing back on top of his head.<p>

"You'd never believe what I had to deal with today." He said to Hiccup without looking at the boy.

"That's funny; I was just about to say the same thing." Hiccup replied. He was sitting at the table with a plate of food in front of him, but he didn't touch.

Stoick joined him and sat down, bringing his food over before finally glancing up.

He's eyes furrowed, "Oh, I didn't know we were having guests over for dinner." He stated. Hiccup sat across from him with an annoyed look on his face.

"We weren't." he said coldy. Sitting next to him on both sides were Tuffnut and Ruffnut, the two innocently smiling at Stoick.

"Oh, well you're welcome to stay." Stoick announced happily.

"Thanks chief." Tuffnut thanked him.

"We're glad to be here." Ruffnut added.

"I'm not." Hiccup said quickly, but it seemed that his voice was being ignored. His father started eating while Hiccup began whispering to the twins.

"I thought I told you guys to leave me alone." He hissed out.

"We considered it, but…" Ruff answered before her brother finished.

"Decided against it like two seconds afterwards."

"Get out of my house, now." Hiccup almost shouted. The door swung open and the twins were shoved out before the door slammed shut again.

Hiccup turned around and leaned against the wooden door, sighing while closing his eyes and pinching his nose. Stoick was looking up at him from the dinner table.

"Troubles son?"

"No, no, not at all, everything's fine." Hiccup replied a little too quickly, smile forced onto his face. His father gave him that knowing look and he dropped his act.

Hiccup sighed, "It's the twins, they haven't left me alone ever since the accident with the whip. Even this morning, I woke up just to find them staring at me in my bedroom." He informed. He walked back over to the table, sat down and dropped his face onto the wooden surface.

"What am I gonna do?" he mumbled.

"You know, Gobber always used to tell me, "When in doubt, go with it."" Stoick answered. Hiccup lifted his head up with a confused look.

"Huh?"

"If the twins aren't going to settle with just forgiveness, then allow them to 'rescue' you when you fall into danger. That way, they feel they repaid their debt in full by re-righting their wrong."

"Will that work?" Hiccup questioned, seeing the light at the end of the tunnel making him think that it might be too good to be true.

"Sure it will, just don't go out and try to actually kill yourself."

Hiccup bolted upwards, a huge smile on his face; "Thanks dad!" he said and ran upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Hiccup poked his head out from behind the wall of the forge, his eyes looking left and right for any sign of the twins. Coming upon none, he retreated back inside and stood beside Toothless who seemed less enthusiastic about this so called <em>plan<em>.

"No sign of the twins yet, but I'm sure that will change in a few seconds." Hiccup stated. He walked over to the table on the far side of the room and repositioned the ax, blade finely sharpened and poised at the edge ready for anyone to mindlessly walk into it and seriously hurt themselves.

Just as Hiccup planned he would pretend to do.

"Everything's ready, now all we need to do is wait." He announced before looking at Toothless. Said dragon stared at Hiccup with an unapproved look.

"Oh don't give me that." Hiccup complained, but the only change made in Toothless' expression was the twitch of his right ear.

"Toothless, this will work, trust me." He tried to convince his friend. Toothless huffed in disagreement.

"Look, the twins wouldn't let anything bad happen to me now that they're in their little 'episode', if you'd call it that. They barely leave me alone when I'm trying to go to the bathroom, I'm sure they wouldn't allow me to blindly walk into a newly sharpened ax." Hiccup reasoned, but Toothless wasn't buying it.

Voices could be heard down the street and Hiccup rushed over to the doorway again, peaking out around the corner to take a look.

"It's the twins, perfect!" he whispered and acted with haste to get into position. Making a final glance at the ax, he gasped when he discovered what seemed was impossible.

The ax disappeared.

He ran over to the table and stopped, holding the edge tightly with both hands.

"Where did it go?!" he questioned loudly.

"Hey Hiccup!" Tuffnut's voice greeted from behind. Hiccup screamed from the sudden appearance.

"Tuff? Where's my ax?!" he asked.

"Oh, we took that away." Tuff replied nonchalantly.

"You—how did you—" Hiccup stumbled on his words.

"You shouldn't leave things like that lying around." Ruff said, walking up to Hiccup and placing her hand on his shoulder. "You could blindly walk into them and seriously hurt yourself."

"Uh, oddly enough, that was my whole plan!" Hiccup argued.

"Ya see, if we weren't here you'd be in two." she stated.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be Hiccup, you'd be Hic and cup." Tuff added. "Big difference on what you can do. They always say two is better, but I say keep it as one." Now Hiccup just stared at them.

"Time for plan B." he said, turning around and heading out the door.

"Don't bother; we already took care of the catapult." Ruff informed with a smile, her hands held behind her back.

Hiccup froze in his tracks and slowly turned around again. His eyes were wide with disbelief and fear. The only thing he could think of doing at the moment was running away, and that's what he did. He turned and ran, calling after Toothless to come and get them into the air. As soon as the dragon took off after his rider, the wins gasped and chased after him as well.

"Hiccup, wait! You haven't eaten breakfast yet! It's not good for someone with a small frame such as yours to go hungry!" Tuffnut shouted as he and his sister dashed off.

Hiccup ignored them and jumped onto Toothless' saddle, clicking in his prosthetic and taking off into the sky with a Night Fury roar from Toothless.

* * *

><p>Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout stood by their dragons in the academy waiting for the arrival of Hiccup and the twins. Snotlout was growing impatient while Fishlegs and Astrid grew worry.<p>

"What's taking them so long?" Astrid questioned, unfolding her arms from her chest. "I mean, it's usual for the twins to be late—"

"Or not show up at all." Fishlegs corrected.

"—But Hiccup? It's not like him." She finished.

"It's true, I've seen the twins around him a lot as of recently." Fishlegs stated. "Perhaps they could be the reason." He inquired.

Their attentions were redirected to the sky due to the call of a Night Fury.

"There they are." Astrid stated.

"Finally!" Snotlout retorted.

As promised, Hiccup and Toothless flew down into the academy, but something was… _off_. Hiccup was tied up, his arms pinned to his sides with rope from a bola. No soon after they landed, the twins followed and landed beside the black dragon and his captive rider.

"We got him!" Ruff exclaimed happily while holding up her hands in success.

"What the—what happened? Why are you tied up?" Astrid questioned.

"They threw a bola at me." Was all Hiccup said as he continued to stare angrily at nothing in particular.

"He tried to escape so we caught him and brought him back here where it's safe." Tuffnut informed. Toothless roared indignantly at them as Hiccup shot a glare. Astrid walked over and untied Hiccup before helping him down.

"_Catch_ him? Why? You know Hiccup and Toothless always go out on flights and Hiccup is the most experienced rider here." Fishlegs questioned.

"Do you know how prone to danger Hiccup is?" Tuff argued.

"I'm not prone to danger!" Hiccup defended.

"Uh, yes you are." Ruff stated simply.

"This kid would be dead right now if it weren't for us." Tuff said.

"Yeah, and if it weren't for you two, Hiccup wouldn't be sporting a large scar on the side of his back." Astrid snapped back.

"I thought that was their whole point in going psychotic?" Snotlout enquired.

"We're trying to right our wrong." Tuff replied.

"By kidnapping me and dragging me back here?!" Hiccup just couldn't get their logic, how could anyone?

"It was time for training anyway." Ruffnut stated. Hiccup groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I don't get it, I thought you already forgave them when they apologized?" Fishlegs said while approaching Hiccup and Astrid.

"I did, but they won't just take forgiveness." Hiccup informed.

"Ha, I wouldn't either. I real warrior would repay a debt with service and loyalty. Punch anyone in the face who gets in the way." Snotlout commented.

"You're not helping." Hiccup hissed.

Snotlout chuckled, "I know."

"Just let us help you Hiccup. Please?" Ruffnut begged.

"This is the only way we'll feel better." Tuff begged as well.

"But you guys don't need to do this! I already said you were fine, why won't you just leave me alone?!"

"Because Hiccup, you're a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any second." Ruffnut replied.

Hiccup moaned and slammed his head into his hands.

"See, and you think we're psychotic." Tuffnut said, looking over at Snotlout. The Viking just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's Note:<strong>

**If my mental outline is correct, then this story is nearing its end. I don't know how many more chapters it'll have, but keep in mind that I didn't intend for it to be long.**

**Thanks goes to everyone who's reading and/or reviewing. Happy Valentine's Day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>The door to the Hofferson house opened and the youngest of its members stepped outside. Astrid raised her hands over her head, stretched and yawned. She turned and walked the short distance from her house to the forge, soon passing the twins house which was next to the forge. But the twins weren't in their house at the time and were instead, as Astrid would soon find out, looking for Hiccup at the forge.<p>

Gobber slammed his metal hammer prosthetic down on the hot sword, some of it clanking against the anvil. As his anger rose to the roofs, his aim was beginning to suffer and he took note of this. Turning around he breathed in deep and spoke with as much control as he could.

"Will you two stop making such a ratchet?! I can't focus on my work with all of your babbling!" Well, with as much control as Gobber could muster.

"Sorry, Gobber," Ruffnut apologized casually.

"Just pretend like weren't not here." Tuffnut replied.

"If anyone can do that, I'll throw a feast for 'em." Gobber criticized while turning back around to continue his daily work.

"Wha—actually, before you start…" Tuffnut interrupted. Gobber slammed his hammer against the metal one time before his face contorted with anger and he turned around with little patience for the twins.

"Quick question, is Hiccup—" Gobber interrupted him.

"I've told you this a million times already, NO." Astrid walked into the forge, coming into the conversation at its focal point. She looked at them a little intrigued, but not surprised as the twins have been pestering Hiccup for a couple days now. However, since then, they stirred up some of the villagers, including the chief, trying to find Hiccup whenever the poor boy would run and hide. And now Gobber was their latest victim.

"Is that a no as in 'I don't know' or—" Tuffnut got interrupted again.

"Hiccup's not here, no scram!" Gobber yelled at them, raising his hand to grab his hook prosthetic and successfully giving the twins the inclination to get out. They rushed out of there like herded sheep, nearly bumping into Astrid as they passed her by the wide entrance. Astrid's eyes followed them as they ran off before moving to Gobber who looked a little more relieved.

"Thank you Gobber," a forced whisper sounded from somewhere in the shop and Astrid looked around trying to find the owner. It's sounded a lot like Hiccup's voice.

"Huh, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, taking a few steps in as she looked around. But this was a mistake as the mention of his name was heard by the twins and they came back, poking their heads around the wall of the forge as if they teleported.

"Aha!" Tuffnut shouted as he and his sister came back in and up to a barrel, kicking it over and watching as Hiccup fell out onto his stomach.

"Thought you could hide from us?" Tuffnut stated with a smile, placing his hands on hips.

"Yes, actually, I did." Hiccup replied, standing up and dusting invisible particles off of himself.

"Well too bad, because… we found you." Tuff replied.

"What now?" Ruffnut asked the two of them at a loss for words.

"Uh, I don't know."

"I do, GET OUT." Hiccup demanded, pointing to the exit of the forge.

"Oh come on Hiccup, you can't run and hide and expect us to just leave as soon as we find you. It doesn't work that way." Tuffnut stated nonchalantly.

"I don't care how things work in your minds, GET OUT." Hiccup replied, losing his patience, which was rare for him.

"Alright you two, out, before Hiccup blows a fuse." Gobber said, walking over and pushing the twins out the door.

"Hiccup's going to blow a fuse?" Ruffnut restated, and Hiccup ran over to them, pushing them out of the doorway, roughly grabbing the curtains, and yanking them over to cover up the opening. He walked back over to his table, plopped down into his chair and sighed. Astrid walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know that's not going to shut them out." She said in a soft voice.

"You know we can still hear you." Tuffnut's voice mumbled from behind the curtains. His and his sister's silhouettes could be clearly seen through the fabric.

Hiccup glared over in their direction before answering Astrid.

"Unfortunately."

"And you also know that you can't keep this up." Astrid stated again.

"She right lad, running and hiding isn't going to fix this." Gobber agreed.

"Then what am I supposed to do? I already tried my dad's plan and that didn't work at all." Hiccup replied, turning around and facing them. He was desperate for an answer.

"And what plan might have that been?" Gobber questioned.

"He said to pretend to almost get hurt and have the twins 'rescue' me." Hiccup replied.

"Ha, we saw right through that one." Tuffnut chuckled from behind the curtains.

"Hey, that was my plan I gave him! Stealing credit that belongs to me…" Gobber exclaimed.

"Your plan?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, long ago; he came to me asking for advice about something with your mother, Hiccup. It didn't actually work, well, I mean it did, that's why you're here, but…"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Anyway, the point is you have to face this problem." Gobber finished.

"HOW, you saw them Gobber, they're relentless." Hiccup exclaimed, pointing at the closed entrance where Ruff and Tuff stood on the other end of the curtain.

"Extremely." Ruffnut agreed from behind the curtain.

"Wait, what does relentless mean?" Tuff asked.

"They won't leave me along, even though I've already TOLD THEM TO!" Hiccup stated, raising his voice as he finished his sentence.

"Is he talking to us?" Tuffnut asked his sister.

"I don't know, I can't see." Ruffnut replied.

"Have you tried talking to your father?" Astrid asked feeling very concerned about him. For the past couple days, he's been acting a bit strange.

"I—" Hiccup's response was interrupted as an alarm echoed throughout the village.

"We didn't do it!" Tuffnut shouted. Right afterwards the curtains parted and Gobber, Hiccup and Astrid bolted out of the forge.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked no one in particular. Hiccup turned around and looked up at the roof of the forge.

"Toothless!" he called. Seconds after, Toothless popped up and jumped down from the roof, landing on the twins.

"What was he doing on the roof?" Astrid asked while Hiccup rushed over and jumped up onto the saddle, clicking in his prosthetic.

"I told him to hide up there while I hid in the barrel." Hiccup relied before Toothless and he took off into the sky. Ruff and Tuff tensed their bodies as Toothless disappeared into the air.

"Right," Astrid responded, running off to get Stormfly and meet up with the other riders. The twins had the same concept in mind as they quickly stood up and prepared to run off as well. However, their arms were grabbed and pulled back by Gobber who held them up off the ground.

"Where do you think you two are going?" he asked.

"Uh, to go help Hiccup." Ruffnut answered as she and her brother were suspended.

"I don't think so; the only thing you two would do is make matters worse. You're staying here, _away_ from Hiccup." Gobber commanded, placing the twins down in the forge and standing in front of them.

"Oh yeah, and what makes you think we're going to just stay here?" Tuffnut tested, pointing at Gobber with all integrity to show him who's boss. Gobber cleared his throat and slammed his hammer prosthetic down against his other hand. Tuffnut's finger dropped and he and his sister backed up a bit clearly getting the message.

"Right, got it." Tuff responded as he retracted her hands back behind him while Ruffnut scratched her neck and looked off to her right away from Gobber's glare.

Gobber smiled and got back to his work.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**Writer's Note:**

**Okay, so I may have an idea for another story, all thanks to a reader of mine, RockCollector. It's a common plot concept amongst the fanfiction stories here in HTTYD, I'm sure you are all familiar with the whole Hiccup losing his memory thing. Well I was thinking I could do my own sort of story of the concept, I already have the villains selected as well as the setting and some of the plot. Just let me know what you guys think I want to make sure you'll be interested. If you want, I can give you a sneak peak, let you guys get the feel of it.**

**Other than that, I thank you all for your support and views. Sorry again for the delays, and any typos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Toothless soared down towards the village plaza, Hiccup's eyes keen on searching for his father amongst the crowd of Vikings. Upon spotting their chief, Hiccup pointed down towards him and Toothless landed beside Stoick.<p>

Stoick was talking with one of the guards, getting information about what was happening. Once Hiccup and Toothless showed up, he finished his talk and directed his attention towards his son.

"Dad, what is it? What's happening?" Hiccup asked as he gripped the saddle's reign ready to take off again.

Stoick sighed, "Berserkers have been spotted on our shores on the other side of the island."

"Dagur," Hiccup whispered with memory as he glanced down. He looked back up at his father, "Has there been any reports of his armada?" he asked.

"No, we don't know what they're doing here and I'm not about to just around to find out." Stoick stated, heading over to the armory and shouting for other men to follow him.

"Dad, wait!" Hiccup's call made his father pause for a moment and look back at him. "Let us scout it out first, see what Dagur is up to." Hiccup suggested.

Stoick sighed again, closing his eyes and bowing his head before looking at Hiccup, "Fine, but be careful, this could very well be a trap." He permitted with a warning. Hiccup smiled and nodded, he and Toothless flying off to the academy to assemble the rest of the team.

* * *

><p>Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout stood in the academy alongside there dragons waiting for Hiccup to arrive. Once they heard the alarm sound, they immediately rushed to the academy, as was their orders if any alarm should sound. The only ones not present were the twins, and Hiccup had good reason for their absence.<p>

Toothless and his rider dived down and sailed through the open gate, landing in front of his friends and their dragons. The first one to speak was Astrid, asking the question that was all on their minds.

"Hiccup, what's going on?"

"Dagur and his men are on the other side of the island; we're going to find out what they're here for." Hiccup informed them.

"Finally, something to do today!" Snotlout cheered as he climbed onto Hookfang's saddle. Fishlegs took a couple steps closer to Hiccup as he fiddled with his fingers.

"What about the twins?" he asked, not so much out of concern but out of curiosity.

"They're not coming." Hiccup answered him with a clear sign of disproval of the idea.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Astrid agreed, looking at Hiccup before glancing back at Fishlegs. The two hopped onto their dragons and followed Hiccup and Toothless out into the sky, looping around to head to the north side of the island.

* * *

><p>The twins sat on their own barrels in the forge, elbows on their knees and hands holding up their chins. Gobber was quickly pounding away at some of his swords, submerging them into the water and bringing them back out to inspect for any more tweaks.<p>

Ruff and Tuff's eyes widened from their gloomy stare as their heads bolted up from the call of a Night Fury overhead. They both mentally gasped and rushed outside, looking up into the sky just in time to see Hiccup and the rest of their friends flying off on their dragons toward the north.

"Sorry Gobber, we're gonna have to hang out some other time!" Tuffnut yelled back as he and his sister started for the academy. Before they got ten feet away from the forge entrance, a sword swung out in front of them effectively halting their run. They glanced down at the blade before looking up at its owner.

"What part of _'you two aren't going anywhere'_ didn't you understand?" Gobber questioned.

"We've got specific duties to take care of! Haven't you ever heard of the Dragon Training Academy?" Tuffnut argued.

"You mean the one you two hardly ever attend?" Gobber countered with raised eyebrows.

Tuffnut was silent for a moment, "Oh yeah, that's right."

"We are depended upon, it's our job!" Ruffnut added.

"Pestering Hiccup is _not_ a job. It's just annoying." Gobber exclaimed.

"Who said we were pestering him?" Ruffnut replied, doubting the whole concept.

"Yeah." Tuff agreed.

"The whole village, and Hiccup himself." Gobber retorted. The twins looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to say next. Gobber raised his sword, pointing its tip towards the forge.

"Back inside, now." He ordered and the two siblings stooped their shoulders and marched back to the forge with Gobber behind them.

* * *

><p>The foot soldier ran through the woods, back from the village where he had been spotted by some of the guards. As soon as he reached the waypoint, he stopped and breathed in some much needed air. His hands were placed onto his knees as he bent over and inhaled frantically. He was really out of shape…<p>

"Did they spot you?" Dagur questioned with irritation on having to wait so long for this bumbling idiot to return.

"Yes sir," the Berserker replied out of breath, "The alarm has been sounded and Berk is on alert."

"What about Hiccup and his Night Fury?" Dagur demanded the answer.

"I—I don't know, I started back before I saw anything." The Berserker replied, a bit worried that he'd get in trouble for the answer.

Dagur growled, but otherwise accepted the answer, "No matter, Hiccup is too predictable. He'll come and with him, the Night Fury." Dagur said with a malicious smile.

* * *

><p>Gobber kept himself busy trying to tweak and fix the various weapons that got rusted from the weaponry's door being left open one night. His hammer prosthetic clanked away on the anvil, the blacksmith's focus was solely on the job in front of him.<p>

The twins took note of this and glanced over at Gobber before looking at each other. They both smiled and got up from where they were sitting, quietly tip toeing out the doorway. As soon as they got far enough away to be out of ear shot, they giggled and rushed towards the academy.

Gobber started humming his song as he continued working, completely unaware that the twins had left. In fact he hadn't looked up until the call of his name.

"Gobber," Stoick announced as he jogged over to his friend.

"Almost done, Stoick, most of the armory is restocked so we'll be able to defend ourselves if the Berserkers decide to show their faces." He replied. Gobber turned to look at Stoick, "And don't worry about those two, they aren't going to get in the way of anything."

Stoick's eyes furrowed as he looked over to where Gobber was pointing, but the forge was empty beside him and Gobber.

"Gobber, what 'two' are you talking about?" Stoick questioned, feeling a bit worried for his friend.

Gobber looked up at Stoick with confusion before twisting around to look behind him where the twins should have been. Upon seeing neither of them, his mouth dropped open and he staggered on his words.

"Wha—but I—they—Ahhhh!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**Writer's Note:**

**Alright, so I'm pretty sure the next chapter is the last for this story. Thank you all so much to reading and reviewing/viewing/favoriting/and following! Sorry for any typos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>A Night Fury call echoed across the afternoon sky as Toothless and the other dragons, minus Barf and Belch, soared over the trees. Their riders searched carefully through the leaves and fields for any signs of the Berserker invaders, leading their dragons down in the trees for better cover.<p>

Hiccup peered around, his eyes narrow from concentration as he both listened and watched. Toothless' ear perked up as he heard something, given his hearing was much better than the average dragon, and he shuffled his head and growled to notify his rider. Hiccup led the other four down to a nearby tree where each dragon perched on a solid branch.

"What is it?" Fishlegs asked, leaning a little towards Hiccup so to keep quiet.

"Toothless hears something." Hiccup replied, glancing down at his black friend who was sniffing the air and growling.

"I don't hear anything." Snotlout said rather loudly. All of the riders turned towards him and shushed, Snotlout leaned back a little from the show as Hookfang squawked.

Stormfly squawked as well, but for a different reason; turning her head to the right as she picked up on voices. Fortunately, the voices were loud enough for the teens and Astrid was the first to notice.

"Over there!" she exclaimed with a hushed tone, as she pointed down and off to the right.

Hiccup hunched closer to Toothless as he gripped the hidden saddle reigns. "Let's get a closer look." He announced with a whisper.

All four of them hovered down towards the ground toward the voices they heard, landing on another tree, this time lower in altitude than the last. Hiccup looked over the leaves far in front of him before glaring.

"It's Dagur." He informed the others.

"And he brought company." Astrid added as she too glared down at the group of intruders.

"What's the plan, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"We flank them. Snotlout, you and Fishlegs move around behind them. Astrid and I will pursue from this end. Remain behind cover until I give the signal." He ordered while glancing at each individual. Both nuisance and heavy set nodded in understanding and flew off with their dragons to get in position.

"But Hiccup," Astrid started with concern, "you told your father we weren't going to engage them." She reminded him.

"We're not… hopefully. But knowing Dagur, it may be our only option." He answered with dissatisfaction of the circumstances.

* * *

><p>The twins rushed down the slanted, cement walkway of the Dragon Academy and hurried over to the pens. Barf and Belch lifted their heads and blinked their eyes free of sleep as they heard their riders coming. They both gurgled with joy at the sight of their twins and casually walked out as the gate was opened by Ruff and Tuff.<p>

"Come on, we gotta hurry!" Ruff ushered as she lifted her hands up so that Barf would come down.

"Yeah, Hiccup really, really, really needs our help!" Tuff added as he too quickly hopped on to his saddle. Not two seconds later they were out of the academy and high in the sky…

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Astrid peered over the leaves at Dagur and his men. Both sat on their dragons that were perched on the same tree branch. All four were quiet as they watched and listened.<p>

"How do we even know they're coming?" the voice of a soldier sounded distant, but the two teens could hear it either way. Everything seemed eerily quiet.

"They would have been here by now. For all we know they're probably formulating a plan to capture us." The soldier continued. Dagur glared at him with gritted teeth.

"Did I say you could just air your opinion?!" Dagur yelled, raising his axe from its holster and gripping it firmly in his hand. The man backed off as well as any others who were about to speak up. "My plan is flawless, nothing could go wrong!" Dagur stated rather loudly.

"Uh, sir, shouldn't we be a little more… quiet?" Savage questioned innocently. Dagur looked down at him in a creepy way.

"Why of course, Savage." He replied with a calm voice before shouting as loud as he could, "Of course we're supposed to be quiet!" Dagur yelled as he glanced around the trees with a smile.

"He wants us to hear him." Hiccup whispered.

"This feels more and more like a trap." Astrid stated quietly.

Dagur continues to glance around the forest, his smile keeping its pose until it dropped. Dagur gritted his teeth in frustration and growled lowly.

"Sir…?" Savage asked out of seer confusion.

"Come on already." Dagur growled through underneath his breath, "Hiccup! I know you're out there!" he shouted as he pointed at the trees around him. "What're ya hiding for?! Coward!"

"Come on, let's go." Hiccup said, gesturing to Astrid.

"What's the plan?" Astrid asked.

"We're going to lead them towards the village, my father and his army can finish these goons off." Hiccup informed her. Astrid nodded and followed his lead as they flew off from their perch on the tree branch.

* * *

><p>A Night Fury roar alerted Dagur and his men to another's presence and Dagur's frown transformed into a smile once again. Hiccup and Toothless flew out from the cover of the trees and hovered in front of the twenty sum group of Berserkers.<p>

"Hey Dagur, short time, a little too many see's." Hiccup stated loudly, looking down at the Berserkers with one arm rested on the saddle reigns.

"Hahahahahaha, there you are!" Dagur laughed cheerfully. He glimpsed over his men and scowled, "What are you waiting for? Get him!" Dagur ordered. The group and their leader rushed forward toward the hovering duo.

Hiccup looked at the feat as a strange occurrences and a pitiful decision before he and Toothless turned around and flew off, toward the village.

As the front line of the Berserkers came into view, Astrid smiled and she and Stormfly dashed out of their cover behind the brush. Astrid laughed as Stormfly fired a blaze at their formation.

"You really didn't think he'd be alone, did you?" she questioned.

* * *

><p>Behind the cover of the trees, Meatlug and Hookfang sat cozily on a tree branch waiting to join the other two in the plan. Their riders sat on their backs, half awake, or at least Snotlout was.<p>

Fishlegs glanced over in the direction where he heard Astrid's voice and perked his head up at what she said.

"Oooh, ooh, that must be the signal!" He stated, before hitting Snotlout in the arm to wake him up from his doze.

"That's not the signal." Snotlout stated irritated as he glared at Fishlegs. "Hiccup is supposed to give it, not Astrid."

* * *

><p>Toothless slowed down as to allow the Berserkers to catch up with him. He then proceeded to hover in one spot and turn around. Hiccup watched as Astrid was having fun toying around with the Berserker men, but didn't smile as something was bothering him.<p>

"This is too sloppy, what are you planning Dagur?" he whispered.

Dagur himself was giggling uncontrollably as he watched the scene unfold. Hiccup was right where he needed him, now all he had to do to fire the signal and his Night Fury would be all his. He had to jump back a little, though, as to not get impaled from a blue and yellow spike that planted itself into the ground very near to his feet. He glared up at the female responsible.

Astrid flew around with Stormfly, shooting more spines and fire balls down at the unprepared group of Berserkers. Her smile soon faded as the task became tedious and she glanced out at the forest.

"Where are those other two?" she questioned to herself. "There were supposed to be here by now."

Right after saying this, a dragon roar caught her attention and she glanced up into the sky with widened eyes. Barf and Belch were only a dot, but were coming closer at a descent pace.

Astrid forced herself not to smack her hand against her forehead before she hollered over to Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" she shouted. Hiccup looked up from the crowd almost below him now.

"We've got trouble!" Astrid informed him. Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows at the news.

"What kind of trouble?" he questioned.

"Double trouble!" she answered back. It took a while before the information set and he clenched his teeth together in frustration and growled. He and Toothless started flying towards Astrid and Stormfly before something stopped them. Hiccup gasped as a single fire arrow flew up right past Toothless face, a little too close for comfort for both of them. Hiccup watched it as it continued its path upward, his eyes furrowed with recognition. But when he figured it out, it was too late.

A bola shot out from behind the leaves of the forest and connected itself with Toothless' tail. Said dragon screeched in response and began to falter in his ability to keep altitude.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted right before another bola flew out and wrapped itself around Hiccup's small frame. This one was a bit different though, as a rope was attached and strung from Hiccup's bound form to the forest where the bola came from.

Without warning, Hiccup was ripped off of the saddle, a cry escaping from his mouth as he fell down to the earth far below him. Toothless roared angrily as more bolas attached themselves to him. Soon enough, he could no longer keep flight and plummeted to the ground as well.

Hiccup landed hard on his back, the momentum of his pull causing him to bounce up a little and flip onto his side before rolling to a stop near the trees. From the branches above came Berserker men, archers to be exact. They jumped down from both sides of where Hiccup and Toothless were and surrounded the two.

Hiccup's eyes were closed and his body limp as a large Berserker picked him up from the ground and began carrying him back to Dagur. The man in question was smiling broadly as he approached the struggling Toothless amongst many Berserkers. He paused before his prize, arms crossed over his chest as he took in the wonderful sight he found mainly in his dreams.

With a chuckle, he glanced over at his archer who had an unconscious Hiccup slung over his shoulder.

"I win." Dagur giggled cheerfully as his smile broke into a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**Writer's Note:**

**Okay, this obviously took way longer than I wanted. But, and I don't know if this is good news or bad, it's not over, not yet. I had like THE worst writer's block for this chapter. WHYYYYYYYYYY?!**

**Alright, do as you guys wish, all I can say is sorry. Which I truly am, I did NOT intend to have to wait so long just to finish this chapter. So my sincere apologies guys, thank you so much for waiting so long. It's really not fair for you readers…**


End file.
